1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of mounting or packaging a surface mounting antenna on a mounting substrate, which is applicable to mobile body communication equipment such as a portable telephone system and radio LAN (Local Area Network) systems, and a communication apparatus equipped with this mounting substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 9, a description will be made hereinbelow of the prior method of mounting a surface mounting antenna on a mounting substrate. In the illustration, numeral 40 represents a surface mounting antenna which is mounted in the vicinity of one corner of the surface of a mounting substrate 41. In this surface mounting antenna 40, an L-shaped radiation electrode 42 and a supply electrode 43 are formed such that a gap g is interposed therebetween. However, in the case of the prior method of mounting the surface mounting antenna 40 on the mounting substrate 41, an open end 42a of the radiation electrode 42 of the surface mounting antenna 40 faces one side 41a of two sides constituting the aforesaid one corner of the mounting substrate 41 as indicated by an arrow, which lowers the gain. This is because an image current flowing in a ground electrode (a portion indicated by dotted lines) gathers in the vicinity of the one side 41a and an electromagnetic field in the Z direction (toward the upper end portion of the mounting substrate) wraps around an edge to produce a conductor loss. In addition, a communication apparatus having such a mounting substrate also causes the gain to lower.